roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grevel
Personality With Heroes as Parents and the likes of Day from the Golden Era to look up too, including their unstable Body and Quirk, the twins have both a massive inferiority complex and an idealistic longing for Heroism. Because their condition drains their parent's wallets, another goal of them is to make enough money to pay it back, which is how they ended up working in a maid cafe and discovered their femininity. The different treatment they got for appearing as such (though not much better considering their Siamese) made them both into Trap's, much more comfortable looking like girls. Greevol was the one to look up Day Zero and has the bigger fan-girl boner for Day. He's a dorky geek full of anxiety who when comfortable enough can show off his theatrical side. Grevel, on the other hand, tries to act tough in the face of the bullying and even a tad social to cover for his shy, reserved brother. Putting on a brave, happy face to get Greevol out of his shell is Grevel's job. They are two. Together, they become''' one.' When in reality, they are only '''half'. And yet, the twins carry the will of five. Themselves. Their Parents. Day. For these 5, the few days they have left must be made the most of. Backstory When their parents found each other, they couldn't be more overjoyed and excited for the kids. Both were Retired Heroes wanting to pass the torch, and as such took part in a Quirk Marriage. Their selection. Their wonderful combination... Would be discarded. Becoming an abomination. Nobody gets to choose who they are in this world, not even by skewing the odds in their favour. Having a Siamese Twin was quite rough as parents, the societal rejection and contempt going their way as well, not to mention the costs. Operations and check-ups. Therapy and counselling. Special clothing and diets. All of that, for children that weren't even likely to hit 20. Being able to just fall over and die at any moment from their unstable body. Despite all this, they tried their best to love the children, but failing most of the time. What angered them the most was how they didn't do anything however. Just stayed in their room and slept. Even when doing nothing they were tired. But, then came that Day. "Have no fear little boy! Why? Because I am here!" Those words echoed through the room as the twins kept repeating the video of Day Zero with tears in their eyes. Asking what was wrong, they turned towards their parents, a pleading look on their faces. "Can we be Heroes?" Due to having to deal with the fact their children were a Siamese Twin, they both completely forgot about why they had them in the first place. Surprised and overjoyed despite their worries for the Siamese Twins, the Retired Heroes answered with flickering fire in their eyes. It'd be hard. It'd be costly. It'd be a Miracle if they didn't die before finishing their school life. But, on that Day: Family Angelo got something they had forgotten about; Hope. Resources A Maid's paycheck. They both had to share each-others. Equipment and Weaponry Their Parents gave them some family heirlooms. 2 Gauntlets. 2 one-handed Swords. A 2-handed Axe. A set of throwing Knives. Pain-killers prescribed by their doctor. Specialisations Average skill with their weapons, causing problems for their parents, but most of all; Hope. Quirk Type Transformation. Self-Modification. Due to being a Siamese Twin of a Quirk Marriage, they have more control over their unstable Body in relation to their Quirk than others. Their Quirk can be turned on and off at will. Current applications are: 1; Growing genitalia and breasts of any humanly possible size, along with other cosmetic effects. 2; Making their punches and kicks stronger. Punches=10kN Kicks=12kN. 3; Toughening their skin for 10kN Quirk Armor. 4; Becoming more agile, jumping vertically 3 Meters, horizontally 8 and moving at 35 mph. They were recently given painkillers from their Doctor, prescribed to them to deal with the Pain caused by using their Quirk. Taking more on a day than the recommended amount of 5 max would give them a major overdose. This also applies if their isn't a 2 turn gap between taking the Pills. For each Pill taken they lose 1 PP. Weakness Activating the Quirk and turning it off both take time. Each application (expect 1) takes a second to turn on and off. This means they can't add features in close-range all that effectively and must choose carefully. Each turn their Quirk is active (expect for application 1), they gain 1 Pain Point (PP). Every 2 turns they go undamaged they lose 1 PP. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Academy Students Category:Academy Students